Captains Orders
by BIGDOG69
Summary: This happens in me2 when Shepard and Tali romance. my first fan fiction. Warning SMUT and FLUF


This Is my first fanfiction. I don't own mass effect. A great game the rights are owned by bioware.

Captain's orders

Shepard says "Captain's orders"

Tali'zorah vas nema now tali'zorah vas Normandy heard that many times on the migrant fleet. Then why when Shepard said it her heart flow like a ship in space? Was it that she liked being ordered around? No she hated when stupid captains on the fleet that "could not tell the different between their ass and a hole in the ground" how Shepard put it told her what to do.

But Shepard was different he earned her respect a 100 times over. She trusted him more then everything in this life. All her life she did everything she could to make the entire Quarians on the migrant fleet life happier and better. Now thou she wanted to make Shepard's life better and happier and would do anything to do that. He told her that he wanted her and that made her the happiest she had ever been in her life.

She did not know where to start her. She know she would have to boost her immune system so first she went to talk to Dr. mordin solus what she could do. He told her that human and quarian relationship was problem manic but it could be done. He said she would have to take immune boosters and some herbal supprments and that Shepard had to wash with the soup he gave him and wash and brush his mouth out with special tooth paste the he give him.

When she heard that Shepard was doing everything to make sure that she was safe when they were together made her very happy. She also did some looking up on the extanet about human mating. She found out a lot of information about humans. She found out that humans and quarians were a lot alike but humans were bigger in every way. She found out that the average human human male was about 6-9 inches. She knows that Quarians male were about 5-6 inches. She also found out that every human like different things in the bedroom that they called "fetishes". She hear that some quarians liked different this but sense mating was very privet she could not have known.

She looked up some of these fetishes that humans did. She found out that some humans liked to give order in the bedroom and some liked to take them. She also found out what spanking was she never heard of that before she looked up some vids about it. She found one that a human male was spanking a human female. In the vid the male pent the female over a chair then spanked her over and over while calling her names. She found the spanking part very interesting. She kept picturing the female was her and the male was Shepard.

She wondered what Shepard would like if anything. She could not see Shepard taking orders but she also could not see him calling her names like the male was. Shepard was a strong and powerful man but was also very kind and caring man. She did like it when he yelled at other people but she did not like it when she got yelled at.

Tali was nerves she did not know what to do would she please Shepard would she get hurt would she get sick would he be to big? She need to talk but who could she talk to she need a woman's point of view she could pick Kasumi goto but her was a good friend and she did not want to bother her. How about Miranda Lawson no to much a bitch. How about Samara no Tali did not know her well enough. How about Dr. Karin Chakwas no her and Shepard where like aunt and nephew so that was out. Liara what out did whatever she was doing. How about gabby from engineering no it would be weird every time they saw each other. What about Jacks hell no. So that leaves Kelly chambers. Kelly was nice and she somehow know how people were feeling and she gave good evince so why not.

Tali walks up to Kelly and says "umm Kelly can we talk please?"

"Sure tali I would be happy to I go on break in five minutes where would you like to talk at?"

"Some place private"

"Ok let me think" after a few seconds Kelly calls EDI "hey EDI is there any place where Tali and I can talk privately?"

EDIs blue orb came up "there is no one in the mess if you would like to talk there but Commander Shepard gave tali'zorah vas Normandy access to his privet quarters if you would like"

"Thanks EDI we will go there" Kelly answered.

"You're welcome Miss Chambers logging you out miss Chambers"

"Come on Tali lets go have some girl talk"

"Ok let's go"

They both turn around and walk to the elevator to go up to Shepard's quarters. The ride was every quite. When they finally got to the room they both were amazed at how big the room was. They both have never been they before it was a room fit for a captain especially Commander Shepard he deserves it.

"Wow this place is so nice" Kelly says finally breaking the silence.

"Yea I know Shepard deserve it"

"So what did you want to talk about Tali?"

"Well I wanted to talk about Shepard if that's ok with you?"

"Sure what about him do you want to talk about?"

"Well if you don't already know Shepard and I have been seeing each other and I want to you know give myself to him before we go throw the omega 4 relay"

"I see so what is the problem he is a kind and caring guy and he will not do anything to hurt you and will not do anything that you do not want him to do"

"I know he won't do anything that will hurt me that much"

With that Kelly raised her eyebrows "What do you mean"

"Well I saw some vids about humans mating and there was this one vid that I saw that I liked. It had a female and male human. The female was getting spanked and the male was spanking her I want to ask Shepard to spank me but I am worried that he will not like that or that it will hurt too much and I do not know what to do."

Kelly thought for a few minutes then said" well Tali I can only tell you what I see and know. I see the way he looks at you. I saw the way he was when the admiralty board charged you with treason. Shepard will do anything for you"

"I know he will but what if he thinks I am weird that I want to be spanked or what If I don't please him or he is too big for me to take"

Kelly just smiled at her "well Tali I know that most human male like to spank their partner. I also know that a little pain with the right person can increases your pleaser. You just need to get to know him better and know what he likes"

With that Tali looked at Kelly "How do you know that must human males like to spank their mate and how dose pain help with pleaser I thought it was called pain for a reason"

"Well let's just say I know firsthand that males like spanking to feel powerful and pain can help with pleaser we humans call it pleaser pain think about it this way have you ever broken or separated a leg or arm"

"I separated my arm when I was a kid running around the migrant fleet it hurt like crazy"

"Ok well think back when they had to put the arm back in it hurt like crazy that you may haven screamed but after a few seconds it started to feel real good"

"I see what you mean now"

"Anything else you want to talk about"

"Well can you answer some question about Shepard that you may know?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Well where is Shepard from" Tali asked

"All I know is he is from earth and he moved around a lot back on earth because his parent where in the alliance and then he was an orphan. Why didn't you ask Shepard this?"

'I did all he said that he was from earth when I asked what part he said that he was a citizen and solder for earth and the betterment of humans and the rest of the races in this universe"

"That dose sound like Shepard. What else do you know about him?"

"Well I know his first name is Jonathan he said I can call him Jon I also know that is likes sports the four he likes best is something call football and soccer and hockey and lacrosse"

"I can see that. Those sports fit him. Do you guys talk a lot" Kelly asks.

"Yea we talk about a lot of things he told me about earth and what it was like in the alliance the things he did to survive alone. He said he cares a lot for me and will one day get Rannoch for me and the Quarian people. He ask me what life was like on the migrant fleet and if I am happy. I can't think of a better man in any race"

"He is a good man"

"Yes he is that's why I am scared"

"Why is that?"

"Because he is such a good man and I am afraid that I will not please him"

"Well the only thing I can tell you is that follow your heart what does it tell you"

"It tells me that Shepard is the man for me and he will like me no matter what"

"That's good because that's what I see in his eyes when he looks at you"

"Thanks Kelly that really helped a lot"

"No problem I am happy to help. You know I have seen Shepard look at your ass before and it looks like he wants to put his hands all over you and it"

Tali was very shocked to hear that. "Really are you sure"

"Yes I am 100% positive about that"

"That's good because I keep imagining that those big human hands all over me and my ass"

Both of the women started to giggle like school girls. Just as they were finishing their giggling Shepard walks in and spots the two girls talking and smiles.

"Hey what are you two talking about" Shepard asks?

"Oh nothing just some girl talk. Well I will be seeing you Tali" With that Kelly gets up and start walking out.

"Thanks for the talk Kelly I can't thank you so much"

"It's no problem at all I enjoyed it was fun. Behave both of you two" With that Kelly got to the elevator to ride down with a smile on her face.

"What was that all about" Shepard asked

"Nothing just some girl talk. So how was the mission?"

"It went well. Shot and blow up some evil geth same old same old. I missed you thou"

"I missed you also. I am glade your safe. I can't wait for later tonight see you later Shepard"

"I will see you later Tali and it is Jon when we are in private remember"

"Oh yea I am sorry Jon I will see you later"

"Ok see you later miss vas Normandy"

"Bye captain"

"You know I really like it when you call me that" Shepard said with a smile on his face while watching her leave.

Thanking her luck to have a guy like Shepard and that she had her helmet on so he could not see her blushing so much you could light up a planet. She went back to engineering. When she walk back in engineering.

"Hey Ken and Gabby. How has the core been?"

"Its good boss" Says Ken

"You know you don't have to call me that"

"I know it's my way of showing respect"

"Then why do you call Gabby mom"

"Because she treats me like a mother treats a kid"

"Well I would not treat you like a kid of you could get your head out of your ass and grow up"

"Why are you worrying about my ass there mom and speaking of asses you and tali have a nice-"

"You know I have a shotgun and I am dating the commander what do you think the commander will do if I told him about you talking about my ass" Asked tali

"Oh crap I forgot I don't want to even think about what he would and could do to me. Please don't tell him I am sorry"

"Don't worry I won't tell him if you're a good boy I do as I say" With an evil laugh.

"I'll be good please please don't tell" Ken begged

Gabby laughing says "man she has you by the balls hahahaha"

"Don't say it like that I don't want his balls"

"That's because she want Shepards-" Ken was off by Gabby putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it you really want the commander to hear about your mouth? Speaking of witch hello commander"

"Hey Gabby what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing at all sir" Ken yells

"I see. There my girl how have you been?"

"I am good. What is my man doing here?"

"I am here to ask if you want to see if you want to come on a mission with me."

"Sure I want to spend all the time I can with you. Who else is coming?"

"Well every ground team member it's a big one"

"Even legion?"

"Yes and I know Quarians exspishlly you don't like or trust the geth but if what he said is true then we can get Rannoch back for you and the Quarians peacefully. Just please trust me and believe in me Tali"

"I do trust you and believe in you"

"Ok I needed that. Thank you Tali lets go to the shuttle my little Quarian princess"

"Ok Shepard My big human king" Tali said with a smile that only Shepard could see.

They both headed to the elevator walking hand in hand. The ride was faster than they usually are. When they arrived at the shuttle everyone got in and they took off. During the ride Shepard could lot take hers eyes off of Tali and she knows it and liked it because she know that Shepard could go to any port or planet and say his name and woman will come from everywhere begging for the chance to be with him. But she was the lucky one to have him and would do anything to please him. The ride was long and when they were about to get to the planet they got a message from EDI. The message said that the ship was attacked by the collectors and that Joker had to unshackle EDI to protect the ship and that the collectors took the whole crew but Joker.

Shepard was so pissed that he shouted and punched the door so hard that it left a dent.

"Those sons of bitches will pay for this no one fucks with my ship or crew. Head back to the ship we are going to get them back"

Tali never saw Shepard that pissed and yelling that hard it would turn her on if the crew was not taken and the ship attacked. Tali saw the pashen in his eyes and know he would do and be more pissed if she was on the ship. When they got back to the ship Shepard went to talk to Joker and EDI to see what happened. After Shepard was done with making sure everything was ready Shepard told Joker to take us to the omega 4 relay and went back to his cabin to rest. Tali went up there help Shepard and to also give she self to him. When she arrives she walks into his cabin and sees him with a data pad in his hand she start by saying.

"I have taken some antibiotics as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system. I was going to bring music but I don't know what you like ….and I am babbling like an idiot."

"It's ok. Come here"

With that they both inebriated each other. Tali had never gotten this close to anyone. Shepard felt nervier or happier than he had ever had before. Here was the hero that saved countless lives and he was novice talking to the girl he loved. He knows that this was her first time he wanted to make it special for her. He been with one human woman and one batarian female before but Tali was different. Not only different race but also he cared for her more and would do anything for her.

Shepard grabbed her ass. She thought to herself "Thank goodness that he likes asses now I need more." Then she talks again.

"I just don't want. I want this to work. I've thought this out. I've minimized the risks but I am nervous and that always make me talk too much. It's a self-defense mechanism and it's stupid and people who just see the helmet can't see my expressions so I have to make it clear what I am-"

Shepard went up Talis mask with his hand. He reflected the clips that kept it together. There was a sound of air reflected after the mask was gone. He just looked into the woman's face he wanted to see for a long time. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

Tali finished talking

"Feeling"

With that she jumped on top of him and they stared to make out. This was the first time she touched another person let alone kiss. It was at this time that they both know that they loved each other and the other loved them. Tali and Shepard started to rub each other. Once Tali rubbed onto Shepard's cock. Shepard let out a groin that made tali jump up.

"I am sorry Shepard did I hurt you"

She starts to cry and turns around to leave but Shepard stops her by moving her head back with his fingers gently.

"Tali I am fine that was a good groin I liked what you were doing. You know Tali you look like and angle right now"

"What an angle Shepard?"

"Two things Tali it is Jon remember and an angle is a beautiful human with wings that live in heaven and you would be the most beautiful one ever."

"What is heaven Jon?"

"It is where most human religions belief where we go to in the afterlife."

"So you're saying I am beautiful"

"The most beautiful person in the galaxy"

"I see thank you Jon I needed that I was afraid that you would not like what you saw when I took off this helmet."

"Tali I fell in love with you before you took off that helmet because who you are not what you look like. I saw your inward beauty before I saw your outward beauty."

With that Tali had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Jon thank you I love you so much"

"I love you also"

They started making out again and groping each other. Tali then ask

"Jon can I see your privet please"

"Yes you may only after you take off the rest of your suit"

"Is that an order?"

With that Shepard know what she wanted.

"Yes it is an order"

"Yes captain"

Tali could not believe that turned her on so much. She got up and started to take off her suit. She liked the way her captain was looking at her it made her feel powerful that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She started taking off the clasp. Then she started to unclasp the clasp until the suit fell to the ground. She stepped out of the suit and stared at Shepard and said.

"Do you like what you see captain?"

"Yes yes I do"

"Now my captain may I undress you and make you happy"

"You already make me happy Tali but you can undress me"

He stood up so Tali can undress him. She walk over to him and grabbed his shirt and took it off she was looking over his cheats harden by a life time as a solder. She traced his abs until she got to his belt to take it off but was stopped by your lover Jon She looks up at him and wonders why.

"The boots first then the pants love"

"Yes captain" "Oh keelah I am going to come" she thought.

She takes off his boots and socks. When she turned around and bent down to put them in his locker in his privet quarters. He smacked her on her ass and said.

"God you have a nice ass Tali."

"You like"

"Yes I do you don't know how long I wanted to do that and there is more of that to come" He said with a devilish smile on his face.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted you to do that"

"I know. Now are you going to finish the job you started?"

"Yes captain"

"You know Tali you don't have to call me that"

"You don't like it I thought you did"

"No I do like it but I will not make you do anything that you do not want to do"

With that Tali felt her heart was growing. She thought she could not love Jonathan Shepard more but she was wrong.

"I do like calling you that because you are the only one that I trust with that title and my life and I know you will do anything for me. My captain"

"Good lover now please finish the job so we can get to the good part"

"Aye aye captain"

With that Tali walk over to him and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. They fell to the floor. She looked up into Shepard's eyes and asked.

"My I take off your boxers captain Jon?"

"You may"

She was licking her lips at the blog that came out at her after she took a good look at it. He was huge she thought maybe he would be 8 maybe 9 inches. No he was 10 inches. That would hurt if Shepard was not careful with her she thought.

"Oh ancestor your manhood is so big Jon"

"Tali it's my cock. Do you want it?"

"Yes Jon I want it"

"What do you want said it"

"I want your cock please Jon"

"You can have it but before we have to get you ready for it so it won't hurt that much."

"What do you mean?"

"I will show you but you have to trust me"

"I do Jon I trust you with all my heart and know you will not hurt me"

"Good that's all I need. Now go to the bed on your hands and knees."

Tali did what he said. She got up and walked to the bed walking in a sedative way. She got on top of the bed. It was softer then she thought and smelled like Jon she took a deep breath she liked his smell. Shepard walks up behind her. He started to rub her ass.

"Oh ancestors I love his skin on my skin and the feeling of his hand rubbing me ass."

"Are you ready for this love?" Shepard whispers into her ears.

"Yes captain please spank me. I have been a bad girl making you wait this long"

With that Shepard cock got harder then he thought was possible.

"Tali I would wait for you until my last breath if that's what you wanted but you have been bad teasing me with that sexy body of yours"

With that he spanked her at medium strength. She lets out a little yell. He then rubs her ass then hits it again this time a little harder. He rubs and smacks her a little harder each time he did this 3 more times.

"Oh keelah Jon I like this so much"

"Oh you like that? Well then you are going to love what happens next"

With that he starts to rub her fold. It was different then a human female's and a batarian female's. It was softer and smaller. He had to make her loser so she could take him. He started to rub and smack it lightly growing harder and harder with each smack. After about 20 hits and rubbing in between each hit. She was losing but not as lose as he wanted. So now it was fun time. He went behind her and put his face by her.

"What are you good to do n—"

She was cut off by Shepard licking her fold and fingering her.

"Oh keeleh Shepard I am about to come"

With that she comes all over his face. He gets up and walks very to her and says.

"Oh my little Quarian princess made a mess all over my face. I think she needs to clean it up."

"Yes captain"

She gets up and kisses and licks his face and rubs his cock.

"That's my good girl"

"I am glad I am pleasing you my captain and love. May I do what I saw the girl do to the guy in my vid?"

"And what was that Tali?"

"Well I saw this vid were the girl put the guy's cock in her mouth I want to try that please"

"You may but don't do anything that may make you sicker got me"

"Yes captain"

She goes to her knees and starts to suck him off.

"Oh god Tali you are really good at that are you sure you have not done this before" He said with a smile on his face because he knows she did not.

"No my captain you are the only man for me you know that" she said knowing he was joking

"I do and you know you are the only woman for me"

"I know and you make me the happiest woman ever."

"Good I am the happiest guy ever. Now are you ready to take me inside you"

"Oh keeleh yes me captain yes"

"Good now go to the bed and lay on you back legs spread apart"

"Yes captain"

She gets up and dose so. She lays on her back covering her breasts. Shepard move over to her and takes her hands way from breasts.

"Those are mine they only get covered up when you're in your suit. I like to look at you" He said with a smile

"And I like you looking at them and me. I also like to look at you" Says with a smile on her face as big as the ship.

"Now are you ready for this babe?" he says with the tip of his cock against her fold

"Yes"

"Ok this will hurt for a while but bear with me it will feel good in a while ok"

"Yes do it"

He pushes in her slowly so she could take him. She starts to yell.

"It hurts Shepard please make it better"

"It will feel better soon trust me"

He keeps pushing in and stops when he could not go any farther. Tali grabs the sheet of the bed and starts to moan.

"Your right Shepard if feels so good please fuck me I need it"

"Oh I will fuck you"

He starts to take his manhood out then back in slowly at first then faster and faster until he went as fast as he could. Tali start to moan she was in heaven. Shepard bent down and grabbed her tits with his hands and mouth. Playing with her nipples. She could not take it anymore.

"I am about to come Jon"

"Ask for permission to come TALI"

"Please captain may I come"

"Yes you may"

With that she comes again. Shepard then smacks she ass and fuck her harder and keeps smacking her ass.

"Oh keeleh may I come again captain please?"

"You may"

He was close also after a few more thrust and smacks he says.

"Oh Tali I am going to come"

"Yes captain come in me please I want your seed"

With that he could not take it anymore. He fills her womanhood up with his seed and she comes for a finale time. Shepard then fells on top of her. Both Tali and Shepard were breathing hard. They laided with each other until they both catch their breath.

"That was so good Tali"

"I know you're the best"

"I don't want to ever let you go Tali"

"I know how you feel let's just say here until we have to get ready for the mission"

"Good idea Tali"

They laid there for a while. When Joker came on the radio and told the illusive man want to talk to Shepard. They both got up and Shepard started to put his armor on and Tali put on her suit when Shepard says.

"Tali when we got back from the mission would you like to stay up here when you're on this ship"

"Jon are you asking me to move in here with you?"

"Yes I am so what do you say"

"Yes I would love to"

"Good because I would love it also"

Tali was about to put her helmet back on when Shepard stoped her.

"Wait Tali"

"What is it Shepard"

Shepard went up to Tali and grabbed her by her hips and kisses her and she kisses back.

"I love you Tali'zorah vas Normandy"

"I love you also Jonathan Shepard vas Normandy my captain now and forever.

"Now let go kick the collectors right in asses for messing with this ship"

"I will follow you anywhere Shepard"

"Let's go"

Then Tali put her helmet back on and with that they both went to the elevator hand in hand ready to save the crew and bring them back.


End file.
